


My muse

by My_Evak_Heart



Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 15:59:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17921933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Evak_Heart/pseuds/My_Evak_Heart
Summary: Filippo has found his muse





	My muse

Every photographer has their muse. Robert Mapplethorpe had Patti Smith, Justin de Villeneuve had Twiggy and Filippo had Elia.

 _Oh Elia_.

They had met at Martino’s Christmas party back in December and shared a kiss on New Year’s Eve. But that magical evening was long gone and reality was hitting Filippo hard. The break had quickly ended and midterm season came around faster than he expected. Filippo needed a male model for a photography assignment and Martino owes him one, so he had no choice but to accept Filo’s demand and model for him. Only, Marti canceled at the last minute to take care of a sick Nico, leaving Filippo with no model for his project.

While he was annoyed, he understood the situation. Taking care of your loved ones should always come first, especially when it was your lover.

So, that left the blonde scrolling down his contact list in last resort. He chewed on his lip, trying to concentrate on who would make the best model for his assignment. As he was scrolling, his eyes fell on Elia’s number and memories of the kiss they shared came rushing back. He had been too nervous to even text Elia after their kiss, but now he had no other choice, Elia would be the perfect model. He managed to build up enough courage to text a simple ‘hi’ to Elia.

Elia only took ten minutes to respond, accepting, and took the next bus to Filippo’s appartement. It would be a lie to say they weren’t nervous about meeting up. They hadn’t had any interactions since New Year and, quite frankly, they were both longing to taste the other’s lips again.

When they wrapped up the shoot, Filo went for the hug but Elia took the bold side and went for a kiss…which ended in the bedroom.

They soon became inseparable, spending time together every chance they got. As they approached summer break, they were both eager for school to end so they could spend away the days in each other’s company.

It was a few weeks before the end of the semester and Elia was spread on Filo’s couch, textbook in hands, studying for his history test. The sunlight streaming through the blinds, illuminating the teenager’s face just right, creating a cast of golden light on his warm colored skin.

A flash of light went off, causing Elia to blink.

“Stop taking photos of me.”

Filo didn’t listen, smiling and snapping more pictures. Elia pulled a funny face, being the goofy boy he was, making the blond chuckle.

“Why do you  _always_  take photos of me? Don’t you get tired of my ugly faces?” Elia asked, referring to all the funny faces Filo must have on his memory cards.

Filo rolled his eyes, “First, you’re beautiful…even when you cross your eyes and stick your tongue out. Second, I’ll  _never_  get tired of taking pictures of you. You’re my muse, Elia Santini,” he declared, leaning to give him a kiss over his textbook. 

Elia grinned into the kiss, snaking a hand behind Filo’s neck to deepen the kiss, pushing the textbook aside so Filippo could get into the space between Elia’s thighs, hands fisting the material of his green hoodie as he pulled him in closer. He took the opportunity to wrap his legs around filo’s waist, wanting to be as close as possible to him.

Needless to say, not much studying was done that afternoon.


End file.
